Ce que tu m'as fais
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Les doutes et les pensées d'April après qu'elle se soit procuré de la promicine... Et son choix...


_**Ce que tu m'as fais**_

_**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, je fais ça pour le plaisir... et bla et bla et bla, vous connaissez la chanson...

_**Résumé :**_ Les doutes et les pensées d'April après qu'elle se soit procuré de la promicine... Et son choix...

_April Skouris passa la porte d'une chambre d'un petit motel minable. Les rideaux étaient dans un piètre état et n'avaient pas du voir une machine à laver depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement. Elle ouvrit son sac, en sortit une dose de promicine et la posa sur une table. Elle se mit à l'aise et s'assit face à la seringue..._

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre? Plus grand chose je crois. Pourquoi les gens que j'aime finissent toujours par me trahir? Cette fois c'est encore pire... J'aurais pu comprendre que Ben me quitte pour une autre... Mais pas pour ma propre sœur... Mon sang, ma chair. Elle était la personne la plus importante, celle à qui je tenais le plus. Celle pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Je croyais avoir enfin trouvé l'homme de ma vie, il était si parfait. Sans doute trop pour moi. Je ne dois pas mériter l'amour d'un homme pareil alors que Diana, si. Il fallait bien que je sois un jour punie pour toutes mes erreurs. Je n'aurais pourtant jamais cru que la punition viendrait de ma famille. Le vilain petit canard a enfin eu ce qu'il méritait.

Je t'en veux Ben! Je t'en veux Diana!... Je t'en veux Maïa!

Et si elle n'avait rien dit? Dis-moi ma puce, si tu n'avais pas parlé de ta vision, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes? Je me plais à le croire... Et oui, j'espère encore que sans l'influence d'une petite fille extraordinaire, Ben serait resté avec moi... Il faut bien que je trouve une responsable à mes malheurs... Maïa? Diana?... Ben? Non, lui je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, je dois encore l'aimer...

Je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas... Oh, bien sur, je le sais mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il la connaisse mieux. Alors que là, il s'est juste fié à ce que Maïa sait... Ou croit savoir de l'avenir. Les 4400 sont-ils une si bonne chose que ça pour le monde? Pas pour moi en tout cas, ils ont foutu ma vie en l'air avec leurs expériences!

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'étais persuadée que ma sœur en pinçait pour son coéquipier... Tom, oui, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle... La manière dont elle parlait de lui et le peu de fois où je les ai vus ensemble, j'aurais juré que... Mais je me suis trompé... Encore une fois... Si elle l'aimait, elle l'a vite oublié...

Et toi Ben, est-ce qu'au moins tu m'aimais vraiment? Pour partir si facilement? Pour ne même pas nous laisser notre chance... Tu étais déjà différent quand tu m'as quitté, comme si tu avais compris une vérité existentielle... Remarque, c'était peut être le cas, tu as compris que je n'étais pas la femme de ta vie. Tu sembles heureux en tout cas, au moins l'un de nous deux aura trouvé le bonheur...

C'est si douloureux... Elle t'a donné ce que je ne pouvais t'offrir... Elle a posé un sourire sur tes lèvres...

**Je pourrais tout comprendre  
Les caresses et les mots tendres  
Et ce reflet merveilleux  
Qu'elle a posé dans tes yeux**

**Je pourrais tout entendre  
Que tu n'pouvais pas défendre  
Ni les baisers ni les rêves lèvres **

_April fit tourner la seringue de promicine entre ses doigts, toujours hésitante à faire le grand saut vers cet inconnu..._

Cinquante pour cent de chance de mourir, cinquante pour cent de chance de vivre avec un pouvoir... Je ne sais même pas quelle option me plait le plus. La mort est un moyen assez efficace, bien que radical de ne plus souffrir. Ne plus rien ressentir, juste fermer les yeux et ne jamais se réveiller... Mais c'est terrifiant aussi... Qu'est-ce qui m'attend derrière le rideau grisâtre de ce monde? Rien, le trou noir, juste le néant?... Ou la vie éternelle? Non, pas ça! Vivre à tout jamais en ressassant ce qui m'est arrivé... Savoir que pour l'éternité je me souviendrais du mal que tu m'as fait... Si je dois mourir, j'espère au moins que ce à quoi j'aurais droit sera le repos éternel et pas la souffrance éternelle... En prenant le risque de mourir pour oublier, je prends le risque d'au contraire devoir vivre avec pour toujours...

Sinon, il reste la possibilité du pouvoir... Quel pouvoir? Avec la chance que je me traîne, ça sera quelque chose d'inutile... Je suis douée pour rien dans la vie, pourquoi cette petite seringue y changerait quelque chose? Je suis April Skouris, une ratée et même avec un don, je le resterais... Cette promicine est la plus grosse arnaque de tout le temps! Ils nous promettent un monde meilleur mais vont tuer la moitié d'entre nous... Ceux qui resteront seront des mutants affublés d'un pouvoir dont ils ne voudront pas en fin de compte... On est tous en train de se faire avoir et pourtant on continue à avancer... On doit être tous dans la même situation, on n'a plus rien à perdre... Je me demande si cette petite chose peut me rendre insensible... Insensible à la douleur, la mienne et celle des autres. N'être touchée par rien de ce qui m'entoure. Laisser les évènements couler sur moi comme de la pluie le long des fenêtres. Oui, ce don pourrait m'être utile... Sans doute pas pour le bien de l'humanité mais à moi, personnellement... Tout vivre sans jamais être affecté par quoi que ce soit.

Je pourrais tout donner pour oublier... Oublier que tu es parti, oublier que je t'aime... Oublier le mal que tu m'as fait... Oublier cette douleur qui pèse chaque seconde un peu plus lourd sur moi... Oublier que je ne voudrais pas me réveiller le matin... Oublier que j'ai peur de m'endormir parce que je vais rêver de toi, de vous, de nous... Oublier toutes les larmes versées... Tout simplement t'oublier... Ben... Pourquoi c'est si dur d'effacer ton nom?

**J'essaie mais  
Ce que tu m'as fait  
Je t'aime mais  
Ce que tu m'as fait  
J'essaie mais  
Ce que tu m'as fait  
Je t'aime mais  
Je ne l'oublierai jamais**

_April essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue, elle faisait en sorte de pleurer le moins possible, mais le seul fait de penser à Ben ou à sa sœur lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux._

Je suis pathétique! Je sais qu'il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main. Personne n'a assez de valeur pour valoir la peine qu'on meure en son nom... Pas même Dieu! Pas même ce Messie que croit être Jordan Collier...

C'est si facile à dire... Beaucoup moins à faire. C'est incroyable de voir qu'on peut à la fois savoir intellectuellement ce qu'il y'a de mieux à faire et être à la fois totalement incapable sentimentalement parlant de le faire...

Je sais que je dois tourner la page, passer à autre chose. Les larmes s'arrêteront, avec le temps, tout finit par s'apaiser. D'ici quelques jours déjà, la blessure sera en train de cicatriser et j'aurais plus de recul sur cette histoire. Le problème c'est que j'ignore si je suis capable de tenir aussi longtemps. Pour le moment je dois subir! Vivre avec ce mal qui me ronge de l'intérieur! Mes envies de vengeance... L'être humain a la capacité de se relever quand il tombe mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi rapide... Quand c'est trop long, il est parfois plus sage de renoncer non?

Et je me torture... Et je vous imagine. Je t'imagine la serrer contre toi, lui faire l'amour. Es-tu différent d'avec moi ? Tes mains sont-elles aussi douces que lorsqu'elles parcouraient mon corps? Tes baisers la font-ils frissonner de plaisir et d'anticipation de la même manière qu'ils le faisaient pour moi? Son corps se soulève-t-il à la rencontre du tien comme le mien? J'aimerais voir vos nuits pour ne plus avoir à les inventer... Pour ne plus croire que je fais un cauchemar et que je vais bien finir par entendre un bruit que me fera revenir dans le monde réel...

Mais non, je ne dors pas... Elle oui, elle dort contre toi, dans ta chaleur... Dans les draps où vous vous êtes abandonnés l'un à l'autre. Je voudrais m'en empêcher mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je voudrais tout savoir de votre vie…

Au début, je faisais comme si c'était une étrangère qui t'avait enlevé à moi. Je pensais que ça serait plus facile à accepter… Ma propre sœur… C'est ce qui fait le plus mal… Je lui faisais confiance, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'est moi normalement qui suis censé faire des crasses et elle, elle me protège… Elle me protégeait… Elle me protégeait de moi-même mais elle n'a pu me protéger d'elle….

**Je pourrais ne plus pleurer  
Faut du temps mais  
Je pourrais m'en tirer  
Et ne plus compter les heures  
Qu'elle a passé dans ton cœur**

**Je guérirai la blessure  
Mais je n'oublierai pas l'injure  
Ni le poison du couteau  
Qu'elle a planté dans mon dos**

Cinquante pour cent de chance de mourir, cinquante pour cent de chance de vivre avec un pouvoir...

C'est acceptable comme probabilité. J'ai bien peur que dans un cas comme dans l'autre je ne sois pas gagnante. Je n'ai jamais rien gagné par moi-même que je n'ai perdu par la suite… Je demande juste un peu de chance pour une fois, c'est trop demander ? A chaque fois que j'ai cru pouvoir être heureuse, ça s'est fini en drame, je dois bien avoir droit à ma part de bonheur moi aussi ! Ça ne peut pas être toujours les mêmes qui sont laissés sur le coin de la route alors que les autres ont leur ticket pour le paradis. J'ai trop goûté à l'enfer pour vouloir y retourner… Y retourner ? N'importe quoi ! Pour y retourner, il faudrait déjà que j'en sois partie ! Je n'ai eu que l'illusion d'une échappée avant que le mirage se dissipe.

Je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne te rencontre jamais Ben ! Au moins je n'aurais pas eu ce stupide espoir de croire que j'allais m'en sortir ! Que j'allais moi aussi connaître le bonheur… Je serais restée dans ma petite vie bien pourrie mais au moins, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui ! Tu m'as fait monter plus haut que personne d'autre, la descente n'en a été que plus dure… Je suis maintenant au fond du gouffre, bien plus bas que je ne l'ai jamais été… Et je n'ai plus le courage de chercher à remonter. Je suis bien au fond de mon trou parce que je sais que je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. C'est impensable la chaleur réconfortante que peut avoir la défaite...

**J'essaie mais  
Ce que tu m'as fait  
Je t'aime mais  
Ce que tu m'as fait  
J'essaie mais  
Ce que tu m'as fait  
Je t'aime mais  
Je ne l'oublierais jamais**

_Le soleil venait à peine de montrer le bout de ses premiers rayons et déjà elle était debout. Assise à sa place, devant la seringue, mais ses yeux fixaient le dehors_.

Allez Ben! Viens, je t'en prie! Viens me chercher. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici toute seule. J'ai besoin de toi. J'espère encore, qui pourrait m'en blâmer ? Personne, je suis seule, sans témoin, pour assister à ma déchéance. A moins que Dieu existe… Bien que je ne l'aie pas assez prié ces dernières années pour qu'il prenne la peine de s'intéresser à moi. Comme quoi, j'ai bien réussi à me mettre tout le monde à dos…

Chaque voiture qui passe, j'espère qu'elle va tourner et se garer sur le parking. Alors, je reconnaîtrais ta voiture. Tu en sortiras, toujours aussi beau et charismatique. Toutes les femmes se retourneront sur ton passage mais tu ne les verras pas. D'un pas sur, tu te dirigeras vers la réception et tu demanderas le numéro de ma chambre. Bien sûr, tu n'auras pas le temps de venir jusqu'ici parce que je t'aurais vu et que je serais déjà en train de te rejoindre. Tu me prendras dans tes bras, tu me rassureras, tu me diras que c'était juste une mauvaise passe et que tout va s'arranger. Et je te croirais… Un peu.

La réalité finira tôt ou tard par me rattraper. Tu m'as quittée pour une autre… Parce que tu ne m'aimais pas assez. Même si tu revenais, ça n'y changerait rien. Une partie de toi restera à jamais en elle. Il y aura toujours des moments où le passé reviendra me frapper de plein fouet. Quand tes yeux se perdront dans le vide, je me demanderai toujours si c'est à elle que tu penses…

Je n'oublierai jamais… Parce que je la connais, parce que c'est ma sœur… Parce qu'elle fait partie de moi autant que je fais partie d'elle… Et j'ai bien peur que ça soit uniquement cette partie que tu as aimé chez moi…

**Tu pourrais tout me dire  
Que tu n'voulais pas me voir souffrir  
Que tu ferais n'importe quoi  
Pour continuer avec moi  
**

Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à moi ? De regretter le choix que tu as fais ?

Tu sais à quel point je t'aimais… A quel point je t'aime ! J'essais de me débarrasser de ce sentiment, de l'enfouir aussi loin possible de moi mais je n'y arrive pas. On ne choisit pas d'aimer pas plus qu'on ne choisit de ne plus aimer. C'est trop compliqué les sentiments ! Tout serait quand même plus facile si on pouvait avoir une approche froide et distance de ce qu'on ressent. Choisir de renoncer à une émotion juste parce qu'on en a envie.

**Tu sais  
Je sais  
Ce que tu m'as fait  
**  
**Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime  
Je t'aime encore**

_April reporta son attention sur la seringue. Elle avait déjà tout perdu. Il ne lui restait plus que la vie et elle n'en voulait plus._

Ne m'en voulez pas. Ne me pleurez pas, moi je ne pleurerais pas pour vous. Je sais que je suis en train de le suicider mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre et à croiser les doigts. Dieu m'a oubliée, j'espère qu'il ne se souviendra pas de moi au mauvais moment. Je donne ma vie. La moitié d'entre nous doit mourir et je veux en faire partie ! Ne m'obligez pas à continuer à vivre. J'ai déjà assez souffert, ne m'infligez pas une douleur de plus, je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps avec ce que j'ai enduré. A l'heure où les gens se réveillent, moi je veux m'endormir pour toujours… J'ai jamais rien demandé, pour une fois que je le fais, mon vœu sera sans doute exaucé, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de laisser mourir quelqu'un. Il suffit de s'en désintéresser, de ne pas y prêter la moindre attention. Je devrais peut être écrire une lettre pour que personne ne se sente responsable de ce qui arrivera… Oui, je vous en veux, mais dans le fond, c'est à moi que j'en veux le plus. Ce n'est que le revers de la médaille, j'ai joué, j'ai perdu, qu'il en soit ainsi…

Ne me haïssez pas, ne crachez pas sur mon âme mais continuez à vivre… Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner à cause de moi, le tour de manège n'est pas encore fini… Sauf pour moi…

Je te souhaite d'être heureux Ben. Autant que j'ai cru pouvoir l'être avec toi. Prends bien soin de ma sœur, elle le mérite puisqu'elle a, au moins, su te combler... Je vous aime tous les deux, malgré tout. Vous avez été les deux personnes qui ont le plus compté pour moi, les deux seules en qui j'ai cru... Occupez vous bien de la petite puce. Toi aussi je t'aime Maïa, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, maintenant c'est à mon tour de prendre la bonne décision...

Souvenez vous de moi mais ne me pleurez pas...

**Je pourrais tout comprendre  
Les regards, les caresses et les mots tendres  
Et ce reflet merveilleux  
Qu'elle a posé dans tes yeux**

**Je pourrais tout entendre  
Que tu n'pouvais pas défendre  
Ni les baisers ni les rêves  
Qu'elle a posé sur tes lèvres**

_April remonta sa manche droite pour que l'intérieur de son coude soit dégagé. Elle prit ensuite la seringue et la pressa contre sa peau_.

Cinquante pour cent de chance de mourir, cinquante pour cent de chance de vivre avec un pouvoir...

Je laisse pas de lettre finalement, je ne veux rien laisser derrière moi, contentez vous de mon souvenir et des bons moments qu'on a connus...

Je vous aime, je vous en veux, je ne vous aurais jamais vraiment pardonné...

**Et pourtant ne pas savoir  
Si j'oubliais cette histoire  
Pour ce que tu m'as fait  
Je ne pardonnerais jamais**

_Alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, April pressa sur la seringue, faisant se rependre en elle la promicine... Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et attendit_...

Cinquante pour cent de chance de mourir, cinquante pour cent de chance de vivre avec un pouvoir...

FIN

**_Chanson By Sofia Mestari._**


End file.
